1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to iron wire furniture, and more particularly, to a drawer structure.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two types of drawer structures, namely railed drawer structures and rail-less drawer structures. The present invention related to rail-less drawer structures rather than railed drawer structures, and thus functions and purposes of railed drawer structures are not described herein for the sake of brevity. Rail-less drawer structures are disclosed in the prior art, such as Taiwan utility model patent M330071, which discloses a holder drawer structure comprising a holder and a drawer. Two supporting frames are disposed at the bottom of the holder. The bottom of the holder carries the drawer. A hook rod-shaped position-limiting guiding portion is disposed at the top of the holder and engaged with the drawer when the drawer is pulled outward excessively, so as to prevent the drawer from sliding out of the holder drawer structure. The two supporting frames are equipped with two auxiliary lateral rods which are disposed on two sides of the drawer, respectively. However, the position-limiting functionality of the two auxiliary lateral rods is restricted to the two sides of the drawer. As a result, once the drawer is pulled outward, the front end of the drawer will automatically tilt downward.